Tyson's little Problem
by y0shimari0
Summary: Tyson has a bey-battle that will change his life... not a 1-shot, it continues 'till it's over. new chapter weekly/bi-weekly/when i finish a chapter chap 3 up / paused due to Writer's Block
1. the weird bey-battle

Tyson's little Problem

Chapter 1: The Weird Bey-battle

Tyson: Y0shimari0 doesn't own beyblade.

Kai: (sigh), He only owns the plot.

Y0shimari0: thank you two for doing the disclaimer, now it's time to read the story.

(almost forgot, the time is after G-Revolution, about a week or 2)

Tyson was in his dojo, eating and sleeping a lot like he always does.

"It's time to get your tush out of bed, or I'll give you lessons!" yelled Grampa Granger.

"I'm up I'm up!" Tyson yelled back.

So, Tyson got up, got dressed, took a shower, and then went to Bey-City. And when he got there, was challenged by a girl in a red hooded sweatshirt.

"Who do you think you are? I'm the 3 time world champion."Tyson said.

All the girl did was go to the dish and ready her beyblade to launch it.

"Fine, but YOU asked for it."

Tyson went to the dish too, and got ready Dragoon.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!" they both yelled.

Her bit-beast came out, and before Tyson could call out his, he had a spell put on him. Dragoon saw this, and he came out to protect Tyson. Tyson fell unconscious, but Dragoon didn't stop spinning. She collected her blade, then left. Dragoon didn't notice her leaving, because Dragoon was trying to wake up Tyson. Dragoon then saw something shocking that was happening with Tyson...

Cliffhanger! How did you like it so far? Please rate and review!

-y0shimari0


	2. Why Tyson Is Small

(sorry, my keyboard is messed up, so please forgive me for mistakes..)

note: here is how the talking goes:

_'thoughts'_

/owner mentally talking to bit-beast/

\bit-beast mentally talking to owner\

"talking"

Tyson's little Problem

Y0shimari0: I do not own beyblade, only the plot.

Unknown: why did you have to make me small?!

Y0shimari0: because Tyson, because.

Tyson(in a weird squeaky voice): … **** you. (lol rating)

Y0shimari0: i'll tell you what I did to Tyson, after the chapter.

Chapter 2: why Tyson is small

**Last Chapter**

**Tyson was beyblading, and he was put into a spell and fell unconscious. Dragoon didn't stop spinning, though, as he saw what was happening to Tyson.**

Now, time for the story.

Dragoon managed to wake up Tyson 6 hrs later, and Tyson (Dragoon already saw this in chap. 1) got the shock of his life: he had shrunk.(in size. He shrunk to the size of his beyblade to be exact. ) Also, during the time he was knocked out, Dragoon moved him to a secret location that even Tyson didn't know about.

/Dragoon?/

\Yes, Tyson?\

/Where are we, and, why is everything so big?/

Dragoon was surprised Tyson didn't remember. \i cant tell you, _yet_, and you fell into a spell 6 hrs ago.\

/what about the others knowing?/

\i told their but-beasts already, about your problem, and told them to tell their owners.\ it was 8 PM EST., and Tyson fell asleep right on the floor.

y0shimari0: now that you know that, i put Tyson and dragoon into a safe.

Tyson: let me out!

y0shimari0: no, and you know you cant launch dragoon.

Tyson: ****

I will be doing cliff-hangers every chapter, so, yeah. Expect more!


	3. the bladebreaker's reaction

**Author's Note: **I've would've did this 3 days ago, but schools being a BITCH. 6th grade is HARD.

Lets get on with it.

Tyson: he doesn't own anything except the plot.

Me: OK, so here we go. This will be told from the rest of the blade-breaker's POV.

x,x

All of the Blade-breakers are at Tyson's house, worried sick after what their bit-beasts told them.

/Where's Tyson?/ the 3 asked their bit-beasts.

\Only Dragoon Knows.\ the Bit-beasts told them.

/I need to see Tyson to know if he is OK./ Max told Draciel.

\I'll ask Dragoon where he is... he's at the old Bladeshark's hideout, behind some crates.\

/Thanks Draciel./ max said to Draciel.

"Hey guys, I got Draciel to tell me where Tyson is!" Max said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets go get Tyson!" Ray said, happy.

After 20 Min., they arrived.

TBC.

x.x

What did you think? Even I want to see how this story plays out, no joke!

R & R!

also, not too much of a type of person that likes to keep talking about a story

~Y0shimari0


End file.
